Say My Name(d)
by nicklepickesyaya
Summary: Remember when Isabel called out Arkarian's name during The Named? Well, Isabel wants to have some fun with that. Events happen sometime during The Key by Marianne Curley featuring Arkarian/Isabel primarily. From Arkarian's, Isabel's, and Ethan's perspectives.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Arkarian**

Isabel lingers behind while the others say goodbye. They exit through the secret door of my chambers in the mountain and I seal the door behind them. She often lingers behind these days as we don't have much time to be together - what with all the chaos being sewn by The Order.

I go to her and wrap her in my arms. Looking down into her deep brown eyes, she takes my breath away. Her eyes close halfway and her lips part in anticipation of my kiss. I am still getting used to us being together now. I haven't been with anyone in so long, it feels strange – but in a good way.

I bring my mouth to hers. As always, there's a brief moment of tenderness, where our lips meet softly, cordially. I taste her sweet breath and her aura envelops mine. Then we are both overcome and the kiss deepens into something hungry. All of our passion is focused like a laser to our lips. We try and try to find some satisfaction, but that will only come with one thing.

My hands are in her hair. I have to put them there at once so as not to roam too far on her body before she's ready. I can't even trust myself to place them on her waist or her hips. Her hands however, explore my body freely. Now she lifts my shirt and places them across my stomach. She slides them up to my chest and back down. But not as low as I'd like.

 _It's like he's carved from marble._ I hear this as if she said it out loud. She's usually very good at screening her thoughts. I wonder if she meant for me to hear it or if this was a moment of weakness.

I pull away from her, reluctantly. Softly, I tell her, "As much as I'd like to continue, I really must get to sleep. I suspect by early morning, the sphere will be settled and then I'll know then what the Guard's next mission is."

She catches her breath as she listens to me. Her lips are bright red and slightly swollen. It's enough to make me forget all my responsibilities and kiss her all night.

But she nods and starts to move away.

"Would you like to sleep here tonight?" I ask her. "With me?"

She bites her lip. "I'd better not. Mum's expecting me, and I don't want to worry her. She's still a bit skittish since Matt and I went missing for ten whole days."

I nod. It's probably for the best. As much as I'd like to spend all my time with her, the only way we're going to manage taking this slow is to only see each other in short bursts.

"Matt and Ethan are waiting, so I'd better go..." But she doesn't head towards the door.

I can't read her thoughts now, but from the look on her face, something is troubling her. Concerned, I ask, "What is it, Isabel?"

She bites her lip again and I can't tell if I want to be the one doing the biting or if I wish it were my lip instead, or if I just want to be that lip with her teeth sunk into me.

"Um, well," she starts. "You know how if any of us just say your name, you will hear us?"

I think I know where this is going, and I smile. "Not just if you say my name. You'd have to call it. I can't eavesdrop if you're talking about me, if that's what you're worried about."

"Uh, no. I hadn't even thought of that." Her brow furrows at this. "But how does it work exactly? Ethan once told me it had to be said loudly... and with passion."

"Yes, I suppose that's true. Though, I don't know if it _has_ to be said loudly. I'm just more likely to notice it."

"But what if someone called your name, but they didn't mean for you to hear it?"

"Isabel, I'm not sure I understand. What are you getting at?"

"Do you remember my second mission? When I saved Abigail Smith?"

How could I forget? I almost lost her. But she doesn't know that, and if I can help it, she won't ever. I try to keep my voice even. "Yes, I do."

"Did you by chance hear your name called after you sent Ethan and I back to our bodies?"

For a moment, I am confused. But then the memory comes back to me. I had just sent them back and had come back to my chambers here. I had poured myself a drink and just as I was taking my first sip to calm my nerves, I heard her call out to me. I thought my mind was playing tricks on me. But then fear gripped me and I worried she was in danger again. I almost used my wings to go to her, but I came to my senses just in time. Her mum, Matt, and Jimmy were likely gathered around her bed by then. I trusted that should I be needed, Jimmy would reach out to me. Then Ethan showed up here and I had a few more drinks. The rest of the night is a blur.

I almost reveal to her that I indeed heard her call. But the way she's looking at me is making me reconsider. There's a blush on her cheeks and she's just peeking up at me underneath her eyelashes. She's embarrassed by the whole thing. She's probably been wondering if I heard her since that moment, and been hoping that I hadn't. I never want to lie to her, but I don't see how this could hurt. She's doing so well now with screening her thoughts, no need to further embarrass her for past mistakes.

She's waiting for me to answer. I pretend like I've just been wracking my brain.

"No, not that I can remember," I answer as innocently as I can.

Her eyes slide away and her shoulders drop in relief.

"Why don't you go on home, and get some rest?" I say to her. She nods, and I kiss her forehead. If I kissed her lips again tonight, I wouldn't be able to let her leave.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Isabel**

Matt and I get home, and the lights are out in the front rooms. Matt heads straight to his room, as usual leaving me with the unpleasant task. I head back to Mum's room and knock on the door. I don't like disturbing her when her and Jimmy are in there, but I'm supposed to check in with her when I get home. And it's my fault really that I'm getting in so late. She's sitting up in bed reading when I open the door. She smiles at me and tells me goodnight.

In my room, I get started on my plan right away. I turn out the lights and strip off all of my clothes. I get into bed under the covers. When I close my eyes, I see his face immediately. His electric blue hair tucked behind his ears so I can see his entire face. His violet eyes darkened with passion, reach deep within me. I can still feel his kisses on my lips.

"Arkarian," I whisper. It's not very loud, but then I can't be with everyone just down the hall. But it's full of passion.

I reach down and touch myself. Just picturing him already has me aroused. I imagine him doing to me what I'm doing to myself and his name passes across my lips again. Before long, I'm saying his name with every moan and I have to be careful to keep quiet.

It takes me less time than usual to reach climax. Maybe it's the act of me saying his name out loud. More likely it's the prospect that he's hearing me moan his name over and over. I think about what he might be doing to himself and it sets me over the edge. I whisper his name as pleasure rips through me. "Arkariannnn."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Arkarian**

I check the sphere once more before I head down the hall to bed. It's still spinning madly, not yet having made up its mind on where the portal will open. I collapse on the bed. I have to get some sleep, but I can't help thinking of Isabel. The way she kissed me tonight, with more fury than she has yet. And her hands on my stomach, the way it felt when they plunged from my chest...

If I keep this up, I'll be awake all night. I force myself to stop thinking of her and clear my mind.

I'm only just drifting off to sleep when I hear her.

"Arkarian." Just a whisper, but it's as if she's lying here next to me. I turn to look, but the other side of the bed is empty. After a minute, I decide I'm hearing things and shut my eyes again. As soon as I do, I hear her again. This time she sounded urgent, my name pulled from her lips.

Does she need me? Why is she whispering? Can she not call out?

I use my wings to shift into her bedroom. It's dark and she's alone. Internally, I sigh in relief. Her eyes are shut and underneath her covers she's moving around.

"Arkarian," she whispers in a kind of moan. And then I realize what she's doing. I should leave, and I try to, but I'm rooted to the spot. Part of me wants to stay behind. But this is a very bad idea. I shouldn't be here, not now. If she were to open her eyes, well at best our relationship might advance a little sooner than she intended – which I don't want for her. At worst, our relationship might end with her furious at me forever. I gather myself together and shift back to my bed.

I can still hear her of course. She continues to whisper/moan my name until I can't take it. I grip myself – hard. I go to work for a release. I imagine her here with me, moaning my name while she takes control with her hand, then her lips, then her –

I groan out loud at the thought. I'm just relieved that she can't hear me. But that makes me feel like such a perv listening in on her. I know I should stop. I should block her out. But I'm too far gone. The Goddess herself could show up and try to kidnap me again, and I would insist that I finish.

She's moaning my name at a quicker pace now. She's got to be close. Right? I can't wait to know every intimate thing about her. I can't hold out much longer, but I have my mind set on finishing with her.

"Arkariannn." She holds out the end of my name and I go wild.

"Isabel!" I call out. When it's all over I relax back into my pillow. The feelings of shame overwhelm me for a minute. How will I face her again with what I just did? I completely violated her trust. I have to come clean.

I can never tell her.

My mind calms and I resolve to think about this tomorrow. Right now, I must sleep. I grab a tissue from the bedside table and clean myself up. I'm nicely exhausted now and I drift off to sleep rather peacefully.

Before I get too deep, I hear her whisper my name again. But this time there's a sing-song, mocking tone to it. "Ar-kar-ri-an."

My eyes snap open. Her whisper/moans start up again. And now I understand what it is that she is doing: She means to torture me for lying to her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Ethan**

Isabel and I head to Arkarian's mountain chambers in the afternoon. The sphere has settled, and he has details for our next mission.

We walk down the hall towards the main chamber. Isabel has been uncharacteristically quiet. She wears a small smile that she's trying to hide. I asked her what was up on the way over but she just shook her head.

The sphere has my attention first and I try to figure out what time period this is. But then Arkarian turns around. "Whoa, man. Have you been up all night? Your ugly face needs all the beauty sleep it can get."

He shoots me an unamused glare. Isabel, on the otherhand is smiling as wide as she can and hiding it poorly. She's attempting to stifle laughter as well, but it slips out.

"Yeah, you look... drained," she says. He blushes – blushes! – at her.

I look from one to the other. And then I get it. I wish I didn't. "Ohhh. Did you sleep over last night, Isabel?"

This makes her smile even wider, if that's possible.

"Nope. I was at home, in my bed, alone, all night." She says it directly to Arkarian and can barely get it out for laughing.

He tries to glare at her but his eyes soften when they connect with hers. There's some secret thing between them that I just let be.

After an awkward moment, I clap my hands together and ask, "So where are we headed?"


End file.
